You're So Beautiful
by gleesux
Summary: AU in which Santana ends up pregnant from her on and off boyfriend, Sebastian. Side Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! **

**I just wanted to point out that this story goes in bits and pieces, so the chapters are going to range very so in length. Some may be insanely short, some extremely long, then some perfectly in the middle. **

**I really hope you like it, regardless and all of what lengths they may be! (I will typically be posting a few chapters at a time if they are short)**

**Thanks for reading in advance, K**

* * *

"San, trust me."

That was all it took. Those three simple words and her lips were reattached to his. Soon after, her nails clawed into his back. His lips peppered short kisses along her neck as her body arched, the quick whisper of,"I love you," sending her to bliss.

That was the moment they truly knew it was more than just sex. They hadn't just fucked, or banged, or any other ridiculous term Puck used when Santana tried to explain their agreement. They had just made love.

The next thing they knew, she replied it right back to him. Silence peacefully clouded the air, and they just sat staring. She counted the specks of yellow in his eyes-which was fourteen if she didn't count the bit that was leaning more in the direction of lime, rather than lemon. He examined every feature of her face, his breath hitching at how undeniably beautiful she looked in that moment; no make up, messed hair, laying beside him in bed wearing nothing but a sheet as the sun burst from behind her.

Everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

It hit her on a Tuesday afternoon. Her best friend, Anabelle, had walked in gripping her stomach and throwing herself beside Santana on the couch in pain.

"I don't know how you managed not to complain this month. The Crimson Horror is destroying me."

Fuck.

Anabelle started her period.

Fuck.

Hers is usually there and gone at least a day before Anabelle's starts.


	3. Chapter 3

She took a test, just for good measure. She was sure her period was just being weird again, it did that sometimes. She glanced at the timer, noting it going off.

She was grabbing the other test from the box to double check as her eyes met that tiny pink plus sign.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to point out beforehand that Anabelle is an OC included in this story. She's my best friend's character who we kind of morphed into best friends with Santana. To make things short, she's Puck's twin sister, and Santana's partner in crime.**

**Just wanted to point it out,K**

* * *

"You didn't fucking do this, San, you didn't! Tell me this is the fucking maid's and you didn't fucking take this test. Tell me!" The growl that emerged from her best friend startled Santana as she was distracted from the television. Her eyes widened as she realized just what the other woman was holding.

"Anabelle.."

Anabelle Puckerman; Santana's best friend since practically birth, Noah's twin sister, and the Latina's partner in crime.

Santana cringed at the glare shot her way. "Anabelle, it wasn't supposed to happen. I swear, things just got caught up and one moment we were out in the front room watching movies, and the next thing I know Seb's laying me on his bed—"

"No, this can't be fucking Sebastian's! Please tell me you just hooked up with someone else, anyone else!"

Sebastian and Belle didn't exactly get along, and Santana hated it. It was just a rivalry. They both wanted to be Santana's best friend. With Sebastian as her boyfriend, he strived for the openness she shared with Belle. With Anabelle as her best friend, she strived for the evil looking boyfriend to vanish. Sebastian called it insanity, Belle claimed it as protectiveness.

"Belle, stop freaking, please.." Santana was now begging with tears welling in her eyes. She knew this would be her best friends reaction, it was inevitable. She hoped she was just mad because it could ruin business; they owned a successful chain of cupcake shops that they'd built up since the second they left pastry school. She knew it wasn't that. She knew that Anabelle was mad because it was Sebastian. San had even promised her that she'd stop seeing the green eyed boy after he had referred to the other girl as 'That cunty roommate Santana had that's nearly too fucked up to function'.

"Santana, I'm not freaking. I just can't believe that little snake conned you into this! I'll kill him!" She growled her words, a look flashing in her eyes Santana hated to see; a look of 's gaze softened as she saw her best friend's eyes water. Like a ton of bricks, she sobered at the single sight of a tear from Santana. She shouldn't have been yelling. Santana didn't deserve that, she was probably scared. She shouldn't have yelled. Quickly she sat beside the Latina on the couch and wrapped her arms around the, now sobbing, girl. "Look.." she began with a deep breath,"It's fine, San. I overreacted, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Santana wrapped her arms around Belle as another cry ripped from her throat.

"Y-youre really mad at me.." San's voice was wounded and weak.

"No, no," she cooed,"I'm mad I'm stuck with the fucking twink for the rest of our lives. I'm not mad at you."

"Do you promise?" Big watered brown eyes glanced up, pouring out vulnerability. Santana was absolutely terrified.

Biting her tongue, Belle nodded, deciding she would discuss it later with the cause of the problem himself.


	5. Chapter 5

She told Quinn next.

"Hello, hello! Quinn Fabray here, fabulous blonde and bacon extraordinaire!"

Santana chuckled as she responded,"Hey, Fabgay, how's the hobbit doing?"

"Now, Santana, I thought that we'd become close enough to discard of the vicious nicknames and turn over a new leaf," a voice spoke from a distance.

"Shut up, Rachel, I wasn't talking to you." Santana tried to turn her attention back on Quinn, wishing she could just come and pull her through the phone and they can talk like they used to.

"S, please be nice to her."

"Yeah, Santana, I have been nothing but sweet to you ever since we've met and it's ridiculous that you'd put me through the pain of hearing those names—"

"Q, take me off speaker now, I need to tell you something." She went for strict and serious, but came off more as petrified and unsure.

A few seconds later, the blonde pulled the phone to her ear,"What happened, hun?"

One deep breathe and two single words were all Quinn needed to drop everything and book the next flight to New York, where Anabelle and Santana resided whilst her and Rachel owned a little apartment in western LA. She nodded and responded a quick,"I'll be right there," to Santana's panicked,"I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

On a cold Wednesday night, Sebastian found out he was going to be a father. It wasn't because he found a test, or because he got a phone call. It was because he was getting yelled at by his on and off girlfriend's psycho roommate at midnight about how he fucked up big time.

He thought maybe Santana just had a hickey and Anabelle was pissed he was sticking around. (That's happened before.)

Everything came to a halt as he extracted four tiny words from her vicious speech. "…and now she's pregnant."

Once she realized Sebastian didn't know, Anabelle got silent, mentally kicking herself. Santana would kill her.

"San..San's pregnant?"

"No! I have no clue what I've been going on about, I must be PMSing," Belle shot quickly, stepping forward and smacking his cheek harshly,"Stay away from my place and shit!"

With that she was gone, and he was left in a tsunami of confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

He couldn't call her. He wouldn't call her. He would convince himself out of it before he even thought twice about it.

It wasn't like she would call him. She wasn't even planning on telling him about the baby. She couldn't, he would probably freak out, wouldn't he?


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you alive right now!?" Quinn gasped in horror, looking incredulously at her best friend.

"Quinn, I said bacon makes me nauseous, not that I'm allergic to oxygen." Santana was beyond furious that her morning sickness and dietary changes started the second weekly Mouthwatering Monday breakfast feast the beautiful girl had prepared. There was just so much bacon.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, Quinn, not all of us are obsessed with certain foods as much as you!"

"Santana, you once flashed a guy at a bakery because you didn't have any money and you wanted a cupcake."

"What?! It was red velvet, Quinn, you know that's my favorite, and like you haven't done ridiculous things to get your fix of pig."

"I haven't!"

"Freshman year of college, the first day breakfast buffet at that prestigious, zillion dollar private Christian school. You posed as a nun."

"It was my favorite brand!"

"I remember that," Anabelle chuckled as she walked into the room. "San, do you remember that time you flashed that guy for that red-"

"We've already been through that chapter," Quinn said while laughing.

"Are you guys really talking about that one road trip when Santana exposed herself for a mere dessert?" Rachel asked with a confused look,"I will never understand your motives."

Quinn and Rachel were going to stay with them for the next couple months. Quinn was going to by herself originally, but Rachel tagged along as her package deal. They would stay in the two extra guest rooms, and it was decided that since Santana was resistant to tell Sebastian about the baby, that they would possibly, and most likely, move in to help with the tiny infant. They all fit like puzzle pieces, so once everything was agreed to it seemed like the other girls had lived there all along.


	9. Chapter 9

She wasn't answering his calls. Sebastian picked up his phone and dialed the number for the phone placed in the living room of her condo.

_You've reached Santana, Belle, and Q here! If you need—_ Santana's voice was cut off by another.

_Santana, stop leaving Rachel out_, Quinn warned. Belle laughed in the background.

_And Rachel Barbra Berry, Broadway star in the making!_ Rachel beamed.

_See? This is why I left her out!_ Santana groaned and Sebastian thought the machine must've been forgotten. _Oh shit!_ There it was._ Yeah, so if you need to talk to any of us, or come kidnap the creature._ Rachel was now singing her debut song to Belle._ Please, call back or leave the message at the- _She was now cut at the beep.

Sighing, he hung up the phone and decided he would just go over there.


	10. Chapter 10

As if these events were purposely swimming this way, he showed up on a Thursday. He was greeted by a wide eyed Rachel Berry who, for the first time he'd seen, was quiet. She mumbled a quick 'Santana isn't here' before steps were heard down the hall.

"Berry! Is that the FedEx guy? Don't tell me you're warming up to sing because that's the only time I've ever heard you..quiet." Her screamed lowered to a whisper as she saw the figure in the door. It certainly wasn't the delivery guy dropping off the book Santana ordered for Quinn's birthday.

His heart dropped at the sight of her. She looked even more stunning than he remembered, if that was possible. He didn't understand how a few weeks suddenly seemed like years of not seeing her in front of him. Her loose raven curls framed her bare face. His eyes trailed down her features, noticing her lightly dropped jaw that matched the shock of her eyes. She wore bright red basketball shorts and hidden under the lower part of her black tank top, even in the slightest, was a growing bump. If he believed on that myth of a woman "glowing" during pregnancy, he could swear she showed it. She was radiant, and he tried to think of someway to express it but the only thing that left his lips was the breath taken whisper of,"You're so beautiful."

* * *

Expect an update soon. xx,K


End file.
